Silver Moon
by LikenixOtyne
Summary: Princess Luna want Likenix to engage in "fun" with her. Princess LunaXOC clopfic.


**Silver Moon**

**Warning: this story contains mature content and OC/Princess Luna. All My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters, settings, or other content belongs to Hasbro and Lauren Faust. Battlefield and Mass Effect belong to their respective owners. The 3DS belongs to Nintendo. The PS Vita belongs to Sony.**

The royal Canterlot castle cast a looming shadow over Canterlot as dusk begun to turn to night. Likenix's eye lids felt heavy as she tread through the endless seaming halls of the castle, looking for the lunar princess. Likenix has been in the pony kingdom for about a year, and Luna became her best friend while both were playing Battlefield on the internet. Luna should be done raising the moon right about now, Likenix thought as she arrived at a royal looking balcony. To her surprise, Luna wasn't there, she must have finished early and went back to her room, Likenix thought. So she headed over to the front foyer of Luna's room, which had three tough looking guards standing in front of it. Once they realized it was only Likenix, they nodded their heads, "Good day Likenix" they said and then stepped aside. Luna had told every guard that Likenix had access to her room at any time.

But Luna had forgotten about that since it was so long ago.

When the guards walked away due to their shift ending, Likenix opened the door with a special key and strolled into Luna's private quarters. "Hey Luna, ready to play some Mass Effe-" she paused when she saw Luna sprawled out on the bed, with her wet hoof on her slit and a surprised expression. "O-o-ooh I must h-have come a-at a b-bad time Luna…" Likenix started to back away towards the door with a heavy blush on her face, but Luna held up a hoof, "Wait! Please stay… I-I need your help…" she begged with a pleading look and large eyes. Likenix's heart skipped a beat, Luna's giant, teal, beautiful eyes have always been her weakness, "a-alright…" Likenix responded. Luna leapt up from joy, "good, then please do me a favor and lay down right here." Luna motioned to the spot where she was originally laying. Likenix hesitantly obliged and lay on her back on the lush and dreamy bed. "Ahh…" she sighed, the bed relieved some of her fatigue from earlier, but Luna had other plans, and sleeping wasn't one of them. Luna suddenly jumped on to Likenix and cupped her face with her hoof. "You know… I'm nocturnal…" she said as she pulled Likenix's face to hers in a passionate kiss. Likenix was unsure at first but eased into the kiss, pushing her draconic tongue into Luna's mouth and vice versa. Luna pulled away after a while, both panting for air. Luna tenderly nuzzled Likenix's snout as she lowered her hoof to Likenix's lower region and proceeded to gently rub Likenix's already moist slit. Likenix started moaning softly and clutched the sheets of Luna's bed. After some rubbing and moaning Likenix, to Luna's surprise, flipped her over, "here princess… let me finish what you started…" she said lustfully as she lowered her snout to Luna's aroused vagina. She then proceeded to lick the walls of Luna's slit and nip at her clit nub. "Ahh…ahhhah….AHHHHhh…" Luna moaned in pleasure as she wrapped her hooves around Likenix's head, forcing her snout and tongue deeper into her area. "AAAHHHH!..." Luna almost screamed as Likenix pushed her tongue straight into her pussy, the strong muscles squeezing her tongue like a vice. Luna neared climax as Likenix continued to pleasure her princess. "LIIKKKKEEEENNNNN! AHHHHHHH!" Luna released all over Likenix's face and in her mouth, midnight blue liquid covering the orangey brown fur of Likenix's muzzle. Likenix giggled a little bit as she swallowed and wiped her face with her front leg. Right when she got done, Luna pushed Likenix over and against the many plushy pillows and video game cases on her bed. "Okay, my turn again…" she whispered rousingly into Likenix's ear. Luna then full on attacked Likenix's pussy with her own while licking her scale covered neck. "OOHHH AAHH AHHHHH AHHHHHH L-LUUNNNAAA AHHHH!" Likenix screamed as she bucked her hips in time with Luna's pounding. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Likenix screamed after a while then could take no more as she released silvery liquid all over both their slits and abdomens. Luna then dismounted and sprawled out next to Likenix giggling, both panting and using their magic to clean up their mess. "Likenix….I have to tell you something…...I love you…" Luna confessed between pants. "I love you too…and always will" Likenix responded, she then brought her mouth to Luna's in a tender kiss. The rest of the night was spent playing 3DS and PS Vita games along with joke telling and a lot of giggling. The two eventually fell asleep in each other's arms at seven in the morning. Celestia walked into Luna's room to retrieve some scrolls Luna had when she saw Luna and Likenix fast asleep in each other's arms with a 3DS and PS Vita next to their heads. "Aw" she commented as she picked the scrolls up with magic. She then saw their clits covered in silver and midnight blue, "Ahhh!" she yelped and quickly left the room with her scrolls.


End file.
